


Push my buttons right

by Musta Aurinko (hayaassa)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Mechaphilia, Romance, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayaassa/pseuds/Musta%20Aurinko
Summary: Проснулись, мешки с потрохами! Тэнно решили нарушить правила Ратуума и сразиться с хозяйкой в честном поединке! Должна ли я показать, что мы делаем с мошенниками?
Relationships: Kela De Thaym/Mesa, Kela De Thaym/Operator
Kudos: 3





	Push my buttons right

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Messourre!  
> thousand nights нарисовала чудесный арт, смотрите!! https://pp.userapi.com/c841026/v841026003/687ba/a4OyoB_zuzI.jpg  
> к прослушиванию рекомендую https://vk.com/wall-117087282_5963  
> 5 августа 2017

\- Ты пришёл совсем один, Тэнно? — насмешливо бросила Кела де Тэйм, когда платформа поднялась на арену, представив зрителям хрупкую на вид Мису. Та в вежливом жесте поднесла кончики пальцев к шлему, напоминающему шляпу, и кивнула. Кела в ответ на этот жест скривилась и добавила: — Ты, змея, можешь стать частью моей славной истории, но вряд ли тебе понравится конец. — Она взмыла вверх на своих длинных механических ногах, выпрыгнув из кабины комментатора, и снова усмехнулась: — Что ж, это будет быстрый бой!

\- Тут ты права, — ответила Тэнно, но её никто не услышал. Она прокрутила в пальцах два позолоченных револьвера-регулятора, давая понять, что готова к битве.  
Миса ловко отпрыгнула на соседнюю платформу, избежав ударной волны от приземлившейся противницы, и в ответ на усмешку на её лице вскинула стволы, что словно срослись с её руками, превратив её саму в Миротворца.

Кела де Тэйм пошатнулась, слепо взмахнув своими ракетницами, когда Тэнно за пару секунд всадила две обоймы своих пистолетов ей в грудь, не промахнувшись ни единого раза. Кела вскрикнула, длинные и сильные механические ноги спружинили, отбрасывая её наверх, обратно в кабину. Хватаясь ладонью за грудь и поливая себя из баллончика меди-гелем, она выкрикнула пару ещё каких-то насмешек, которых Миса не расслышала из-за гула на трибунах, но увидела, как она с силой ударила кулаком по терминалу и объявила:

\- Мы продолжим сразу после этих ракет!

\- Честный бой, — с сарказмом бросила Тэнно себе под нос, приготовившись.

Со стороны могло бы показаться, что самонаводящиеся ракеты едва-едва промахивались мимо цели, но это было лишь иллюзией — Тэнно слишком хороша для какого-то там орбитального удара, и Кела это прекрасно знала.

\- От Тэнно я ожидала, ну не знаю... Большего? — натянуто проговорила хозяйка Ратуума, пока Миса отстреливала загорающиеся кнопки на стенах арены.

На этот раз Миса, увлекшись стрельбой по мишеням, не успела отпрыгнуть, когда ударная волна разошлась от приземлившейся на арену оппонентки, и её сбило с ног. Зрители на трибунах взвыли, и, не дав Тэнно времени подняться, Кела метнулась ближе, намереваясь выстрелить из обеих ракетниц ей прямо в лицо, если оно у неё имелось, однако к негодованию Гринир в оружии заел какой-то механизм. Миса поднялась и качнула бёдрами, наставляя на противницу Регуляторы, и история едва не повторилась, но Кела успела бросить крюк куда-то в сторону, притягиваясь к дальней стене арены. Она победно рассмеялась и выстрелила из Коммаков, которые на этот раз сработали, четырьмя маленькими ракетами. От трёх снарядов Миса увернулась, взмыв вверх, а четвёртый угодил ей в голень, сбив её в воздухе и заставив упасть на нижний уровень. Но урона ей это не нанесло — энергетический осколочный щит поглотил взрыв и стал ещё прочнее. Кела тем временем выпустила несколько роллеров, два из которых раскрылись в турели, и кинула крюк к другой стене арены, притягиваясь, и продолжила перепрыгивать из угла в угол, уверенная в своей недосягаемости. Миса же в несколько изящных прыжков быстро перестреляла технику Гринир, будто детские игрушки, приземлилась на платформу в самый центр, и опять с готовностью вскинула Регуляторы, ища взглядом противницу. В какой бы угол противница не прыгнула, единственный и неповторимый окуляр Мисы её отследит, а пули достанут.

Кела Де Тэйм швырнула крюк в угол арены по диагонали, и в этот полёт Тэнно выпустила снова ровно две обоймы точно ей в грудь, туда где, предположительно, бьётся сердце, и снова без единого промаха. Гринир на трибунах взвыли вновь, заглушив крик Келы, которая опять спружинила наверх в кабинку комментатора, приказывая дать ещё один орбитальный удар. Миса с зоркостью сокола пронаблюдала, как хозяйка арены, шатаясь, вылила на себя второй баллончик меди-геля, и как задымились все охладители на механических частях её тела. Интересно, где заканчивается броня и начинается её тело?.. Маленькие поршни в броне на её плечах истерично поднимались и опускались, одной рукой Кела держалась за грудь, другой била по терминалу, в ярости, очевидно, готовя к следующему раунду весь свой арсенал. С арены исчезли все мостики, и осталось лишь несколько платформ, на некоторых зашипели крио-установки. Приближаться к ним явно не стоило, если Тэнно не хочет заледенеть, как сосулька, и разбиться от одного выстрела.  
Орбитальные ракеты, как и ожидалось, ни разу в свою цель не попали, после чего Миса быстро перестреляла все кнопки на стенах арены, не дав владелице Ратуума направить новые ракеты. Хитро она, конечно, это придумала — озадачить противницу стрельбой по мишеням в тире, пока сама отправляет в невезучую орбитальные снаряды.

\- Что ж, пора покончить с этим, Тэнно! — кажется, Кела уже не могла кричать, она рычала на пределе сил. — Достаточно игр!

Кела не изменила своей привычке, тяжело приземляясь на центральную платформу и обдавая отпрыгнувшую Мису ветерком. На этот раз она раскинула с безумным смехом тонкие и длинные механические руки и, словно саранча, со стен на арену посыпались роллеры, половина из которых раскрывались в турели и тут же открывали огонь, а другие пытались сбить варфрейм с ног. Хозяйка арены снова залилась болезненным смехом и выстрелила из Коммаков. Тэнно взмыла вверх, легко уворачиваясь от её снарядов, и прямо в воздухе завращалась юлой, отстреливаясь, будто она сама турель, уничтожая полчище гринирских игрушек. Всё произошло мгновенно, и к моменту, как она приземлилась, от роллеров остались только шестерёнки. Миса дала себе секундную передышку, чтобы проверить исправность всех системы и удостовериться в поддержке осколочного щита, и в тот же миг где-то справа разорвалась граната. Однако Тэнно не нужен был слух или прямой визульный контакт, чтобы отслеживать врага, системы варфрейма и руки — Регуляторы — всё сделают по схеме. Она вскинула стволы в последний раз — действительно, пора покончить с этим.

Миса стреляла так же прицельно, обливая ударными патронами всю площадь брони, да всё страшное, модифицированное тело Келы. Системы слуха и привычного зрения быстро восстановились, и Тэнно внимательно проследила, как владелица Ратуума закричала, не долетая до места крепления крюка, и ударилась стену, падая. Она зацепилась за выступы трибун, но было ясно, что она сейчас сорвётся вниз. Кела была повержена, разбита в пух и прах, и вся Империя увидит, как Кела Де Тэйм падёт, а Тэнно переступит через неё и пойдёт дальше... Миса почувствовала укол где-то в груди, но это было всего лишь её сострадание. Кела Де Тэйм может быть человеком, который тоже боится падать? От укола в области груди по корпусу варфрейма прошёл импульс и её ноги спружинили.

Трансляция уже прервалась под общий гул и беспорядок на трибунах, а хозяйка Ратуума не сразу поняла, кто именно прыгнула к ней и подхватила на руки, прежде, чем их ноги коснулись нижнего уровня арены. Приземление на железный пол оказалось куда более мягким, чем ожидалось. Кела наконец очухалась и поняла что это варфрейм поддерживает её пострадавшее тело под коленками и бережно обнимает за плечи.

\- Какого чёрта? — прошипела Кела, не в силах шевелиться и от повреждений, и от шока.

\- Я достаточно тебя покалечила сегодня в честном бою, — голос Тэнно был нежным, а интонация задорной, женщина давно не слышала ничего подобного, это взбодрило. — Не хотелось бы оставлять тебя валяться побеждённой на собственной арене?

Гринир на трибунах выли и бушевали. Кела действительно проиграла? Ну это мы ещё посмотрим, пронырливая шавка.

\- Какая учтивость для безжалостного убийцы, Тэнно, — расплылась в ухмылке Кела Де Тэйм, протягивая руку к противнице и оставляя на щеке Мисы кроваво-масляный след. — Палачи! — закричала она, — Арестовать Тэнно!

Миса даже не успела оттолкнуть от себя женщину, как её уже схватили, а наконечник электрофицированного жезла ударил между лопаток. Обжигающая боль пронзила каждый миллиметр тела, она выгнулась, роняя из своих рук чужое тело, и последним, что она услышала, прежде чем потерять связь с варфреймом, было «запереть в камере и не трогать — это приказ».  
Тэнно раскрыла капсулу и вывалилась на пол орбитра, чтобы отдышаться. Фантомная боль, оставшаяся от варфрейма, ушла постепенно.

\- Оператор, ваш варфрейм остался в руках врага, что вы намереваетесь предпринять? — поинтересовался Ордис, будто с издевкой. Хорошо, что хотя бы Лотос этого всего не видела, — подумала девушка, и поблагодарила себя за решение связаться со Стальным Меридианом для организации этой битвы, а не с Матерью. Поднимаясь на мостик, она погладила и обняла большого рыжего кавата, который промурлыкал что-то в ответ.

\- Вернуть её, конечно, и закончить начатое, — ответила Тэнно, намереваясь озвучить ещё какие-то планы, однако в разговор вмешалась Лотос.

\- Тэнно, мне нужно чтобы ты проверила этот сигнал тревоги с Эриды. Вознаграждением назначена капсула с экстрактом Нитаина, а также всё, что ты сможешь там найти. — проговорила Лотос и связь оборвалась, Тэнно простояла, затаив дыхание, ещё несколько мгновений. Что ж, не полететь может быть подозрительно, тем более, если наградой будет нитаин.

Эрида... Мёртвая планета, окруженная казалось бы такими же мёртвыми кораблями корпуса. Но на этих мёртвых кораблях цветёт и пахнет заражение под чутким руководством безумного Алада Ви. Тэнно раскрыла звёздную карту и назначила курс прочь от Седны по данным Лотос координатам. Спасение. Что может быть лучше, чем поджарить дюжину инфестоидов, пока ищешь отсек, где от заражения прячутся глупые мародёры? Как же наивно было решить, что сокровища покинутых на орбите Эриды кораблей так просто и легко заполучить. Преуспеть в таком могут только Тэнно, и это далеко не так легко, как кажется. Все неудачники станут почвой для заражённых цветов жизни. Девушка, ещё раз погладив большого рыжего кота, вернулась в капсулу и активировала перенос на Эмбер Прайм. При наличии Эмбер оружие почти не играет роли, но на случай появления из дебрей заражённой плоти Джаггернаута она всё же взяла с собой Телос Болтор. Печально, что Акстилетто остались вместе с Мисой у Келы, но она скоро всё вернёт, так что никому об этой пропаже знать не нужно. Космическая мать тем временем сообщила, что направила в пару с Эмбер ещё одного Тэнно, который предпочёл взять Рино, всё на тот же случай появления Джаггернаута. Тэнно скривилась, потому что предпочитает работать одна, чтобы в случае чего и отвечать только за себя. Но возражать не стала. Не хватало ещё привлечь какое-либо лишнее внимание матери.

Заражение встретило Тэнно радушно, нападая из каждого угла и пытаясь забраться под череп своими липкими и цепкими словами. В первый раз попав сюда, Тэнно действительно приходилось бороться с наваждением, соблазн броситься в обволакивающие объятия невероятно велик, и кто знает, сколько Тэнно не устояли? Почему бы не отдаться нежным и любящим рукам, что тебя так ждут?.. Неудачливые мародёры были быстро найдены и вызволены, Джаггернаут остался спать где-то в глубинах корабля, не потревоженный слишком неактивно ведущими огонь по мутантам Тэнно, и двое из трёх мародёров вместе с Рино отправились на Реле Плутона. Третий оперативник, прошептав Эмбер, что наградит её двумя капсулами Нитаина вместо одной, был доставлен на Реле Сатурна, для чего пришлось потратить в два раза больше времени, но полученный Нитаин того стоил.

\- Что ж, оператор? Время навестить Ратуум?

\- Тише, Ордис, не мешай... — шикнула девушка в полудрёме, неуверенная, слышал её бортовой цефалон или нет.

Миса вздрогнула в темноте, ударившись головой об потолок, но через мгновение окуляр сфокусировался, так же как проснулись и все остальные системы варфрейма. Тэнно увидела сквозь толстое стекло лабораторию-лазарет: она полулежала в капсуле, как в пробирке. Связи с Ордисом, как и какого-либо оружия при ней, конечно, не было. В лаборатории не горел свет, возможно, его не было даже в проекте, лишь слегка мерцали вокруг терминалы и такие же капсулы, как и та, в какой лежала она. Другие пробирки были доверху заполнены жижей, в них слегка трепыхались в проводах тела солдатов Гринир, некоторые без рук или ног, некоторые изрешечённые пулями, словно решётка вентиляционной шахты, от некоторых остались лишь мозги. Или это кишки? Или это просто жижа?. Холодок страха прошёлся по всем соединительным проводам — она была уверена, что тогда на арене Кела приказала запереть Тэнно в камере, почему же она в какой-то лаборатории, в пробирке? А стоило ли возвращаться сюда?..

\- Я ждала, что рано или поздно ты вернёшься в эту... куклу, — просипел уставший, но полный надменности голос, и к капсуле подошла Кела Де Тэйм. Она была куда меньше ростом, чем тогда на арене, и одета была в тёмную одежду, напоминающую, кажется, военную форму. Никакой брони на ней не было, а через распахнутый пиджак и расстёгнутую на груди рубашку были видны бинты, промокшие от масла, но не крови. Очевидно, повреждённые детали в её теле быстро и без проблем были заменены на новые лучшими мастерами Империи. Интересно, Тил Регор, как главный инженер Гринир, участвовал в этом?.. — Чего молчишь? Я же вижу, что ты здесь.  
Тэнно думала над каким-нибудь остроумным ответом, но при виде абсолютно здоровой и полной сил хозяйки Ратуума в красивой (как ей казалось) военной форме стало не по себе. Получается, это поражение Келы на арене совсем ничего ни для кого не изменило? А было ли это поражением?

\- Да, я здесь, — осторожно ответила Миса. Голос прозвучал не так задорно, как во время поединка вчера... Вчера ли? Сколько времени прошло, пока она летала до от Эриды до Сатурна? Земной день, два?

\- И что, думаешь, ты будешь делать? — Кела подошла ближе, опираясь ладонью на стекло капсулы и с нескрываемым чувством собственного превосходства заглядывая в лицо пленницы. Наверняка на арене гринир проиграл не один Тэнно, оставив им на изучение свои варфреймы, и она прекрасно знает, что у них внутри. Почему она оставила Мису в живых и «ждала возвращения»?

\- Это ты мне скажи, — стараясь звучать искренне, произнесла Миса, — почему меня до сих пор не препарировали, как всех моих предшественников?

\- Ты ведёшь себя... Иначе. Ты «победила меня в честном бою», и всё? Не прикончить меня, было проявлением твоей слабости, тупости, большой ошибкой, чего ещё можно ожидать от Тэнно! — распалилась было Гринир, гордо закидывая голову назад, но продолжила, почти прижимаясь к стеклу, — Знаешь ли.. Ты не совсем похожа на своих «предшественников». Они все сбегали после первого же поражения. Либо с позором уносили ноги и товарищей под пулями моих солдат, либо так же, как ты, прочь из «куклы». Никто ещё не возвращался.

\- То есть, ты хочешь знать больше о Тэнно? — резонно предположила Миса, осторожно прикладывая ладонь к стеклу. Кела опустила взгляд на их ладони, разделённые стеклом, и на мгновение замерла, понимая, что их руки они могли бы соприкасаться. И что её механический протез вместо руки громоздкий, отсталый по сравнению с изящной ручкой Тэнно. Миса рассматривала владелицу Ратуума в ответ, стараясь запомнить её такой до мельчайших подробностей. Зачем? Всё-таки, без той жуткой брони она выглядит совсем как обычная.. человека, военная. Вовсе не так опасно, даже немного хрупко. Обманчиво.

\- Верно, — улыбнулась Кела, вспоминая, на чём они остановились. Знать бы, хороший или плохой знак для Тэнно эта улыбка? Нужно быть начеку и оценивать все шансы.

\- Ты можешь открыть капсулу, если хочешь. Я ведь безоружна.

Кела на мгновение замешкалась, но всё же поддалась любопытству, нажимая кнопки на терминале капсулы. Тэнно вздохнула с облегчением — теперь ей точно не светит судьба соседей по пробиркам. Ну, по крайней мере, пока что. Гринир отступила назад, пряча руки за спину, и стекло с капсулы медленно съехало вниз. Миса не шевелилась. Да, она открыла капсулу, но что дальше? Пытаться сбежать вот так вот? Без карты, связи и оружия? К тому же, кажется, Кела действительно не настроена враждебно, пока пленница ей подчиняется. Научный интерес?

\- Можно мне вылезти из капсулы? — спросила Миса, и женщина кивнула, обернувшись на просторный и высокий, идеально чистый металлический стол рядом, вероятно операционный.

\- Присаживайся, — сказала она, приглашая жестом, и Тэнно приметила кобуру с ножом на её поясе и, кажется, цепь. Миса сделала несколько шагов, раздавшихся звяканьем шпор на её сапожках среди тихого урчания приборов в лаборатории, и залезла на обжигающе холодный стол с ногами, и села в пол-оборота. Кела, держа руки за спиной как важный генерал, медленно обошла её, осматривая в желтоватом полумраке со всех сторон. Она остановилась прямо перед пленницей и расправила плечи, смотря на неё сверху вниз. — Ты права, здесь препарировали не одного варфрейма, и я знаю, как вы выглядите изнутри, поэтому препарировать ТЕБЯ никто не будет. Пока.

\- Хорошо. — кивнула Миса, опираясь одной рукой позади себя, другой растерянно проводя по своей коленке. — Что бы ты хотела знать?

\- Как это работает? То, что ты в кукле, но можешь из неё уйти? Куда ты уходишь? Твой варфрейм это.. не ТЫ на самом деле? Что вы такое?

\- Ты спрашиваешь как военная? — осторожно спросила Миса, — Или как учёная?

\- Вопросы здесь задаю я.

\- Что ж, я знаю не так много сама. Я могу переносить своё... «сознание» в варфрейм, могу из него выходить, перенося сознание в другой. — Кела слушала и ждала дальнейшего рассказа.

\- Понятно. — После затянувшейся паузы бросила она. Они обе знали, что это далеко не всё, но понимали и то, что Тэнно не может рассказать врагу больше. Гринир немного наклонилась к Мисе, заглядывая в лицо. — И как же ты видишь мир вокруг?

\- Так же, как и ты. Наверное.

Кела выудила руку из-за спины и коснулась чужого плеча, девушка чуть кивнула и подала руку на изучение. Кела провела кончиками пальцев по броне вниз к запястью и их ладони снова встретились, на этот раз по-настоящему.

\- Твои руки - синтетические, ты ими чувствуешь? — спросила Миса и женщина отвела взгляд. 

Похоже, это «нет». Тэнно чуть сжала чужую руку, потянув на себя и прикладывая к своей груди. — А я чувствую каждым микрометром этого тела. Оно великолепно, не правда ли? И как только можно было создать что-то настолько...

\- Правда, — снова согласилась Кела Де Тэйм и выудила руку из чужих аккуратных пальцев, но только для того, чтобы сжать за плечи. Она изучит каждый дюйм. Тэнно вроде пискнула когда её развернули, словно предмет, но не смела сопротивляться. Кела, стискивая в чёрных пальцах совершенное тело своей врагини, обнаружила, что на живом варфрейме броня слоится, как одежда, которую можно снять. Миса нехотя помогала с застёжками. Под плащом и курткой и ещё одним слоем брони варфрейм болезненно напоминает человека... Со всеми деталями... Кела «раздела» девушку, снова поворачивая её к себе лицом и подняла взгляд на шлем. Совершенно наглым движением прощупав механизмы за ушами, она сняла каркас шлема, похожий на шляпу, и Миса вместе с этой деталью лишилась почти всех данных о самой себе и теперь могла ориентироваться только на ощущения, анализировать собственные системы было некому. Хозяйка Ратуума улыбнулась, увидев рельеф головы, напоминающий обычное человеческое лицо, и, не сводя с этого лица глаз, продолжила путешествие своими длинными пальцами по телу варфрейма. Глаза её, кажется, загорелись ярче обычного, Кела подошла совсем вплотную, закрыв собой слабый свет от терминала, чтобы уловить каждое микродвижение в синтетических мышцах, в лице, когда её рука сползла по животу вниз и, из чисто научного интереса, скользнула между ног. Миса, крупно вздрогнув, схватилась руками за плечи женщины, от чего та тоже вздрогнула, и Кела была готова поклясться, что услышала вздох, почти стон. Как легко. Миса напряглась, сжимая в кулачках плотную ткань военной формы на чужих плечах, но ничего не предприняла, лишь уставилась на хозяйку Ратуума широко раскрытым глазом, подслеповатыми из-за отсутствия верхней оболочки шлема, которая должна была дополнять зрительную систему и компенсировать потерю второго глаза. Кела приобняла девушку за поясницу другой рукой, придвигая к себе, заставила расслабить и раздвинуть ноги, продолжая поглаживать, и та на удивление быстро и легко размякла, и обняла женщину за шею, начав подмахивать бёдрами навстречу пальцам и прижиматься к ней тёплой грудью. Миса шумно дышала. Никакие они не роботы. Как эта слабая и безвольная шавка могла победить Келу Де Тэйм? В честном поединке. Хозяйку Ратуума на собственной арене. Немыслимо. Наказать.

Кела чувствовала чужое тепло некоторыми частями своего тела, остатками живой кожи, но на искусственные глаза почти навернулись слёзы, потому что чуть погрузив пальцы в это чудесное тело, она никогда не сможет почувствовать нежную и жаркую плоть, ведь у неё есть лишь эти ужасные металлические протезы. Зато варфрейм, похоже, испытывала все степени удовольствия. Как же это захватывающе, верно, Тэнно? Кела прекрасно понимала, что и как делать, с неподдельным удовольствием прижимая горячее и податливое тело пленницы к своей груди. Как прекрасно девушка хаотично тянет в кулаках ткань униформы на её спине, царапает ей шею и металлическую пластину затылка, как перебирает чёрные волосы на макушке, как отставляет ладонь на стол позади себя, как с трепетом насаживается на эти прекрасные пальцы, вязнущие в тёплой синтетической смазке внутри неё. Чудесно. Миса так натурально стонала, пытаясь целовать своим лицом без ярко выраженных губ хоть какую-нибудь поверхность тела врагини, исполосованного шрамами и пластинами протезов, обвивала её бёдра своими ногами, на сапожках от каждого движения звякали шпоры. Великолепно! В какой-то момент нежные ручки исчезли с шеи надзирательницы и та едва удержала девушку от падения назад, осторожно опуская её спиной на стол. Осторожно? Ну нельзя же разбить такую замечательную игрушку раньше времени.

Миса чуть поёжилась от холода под спиной и попыталась притянуть Келу к себе, чтобы согреться. Та тихо рассмеялась, нехотя поддаваясь и нависая над Тэнно, словно палач. Женщина наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать-укусить Мису в шею, от чего та уже заскулила, опять хватаясь за чужие плечи и пытаясь стянуть с Келы униформу. Девушка содрала пиджак, он упал на пол, дальше она неосторожным движением разорвала чужую рубашку и коснулась тёплой ладонью забинтованной груди, провела ниже, чувствуя под пальцами твёрдую прохладу. Так где же заканчивается металл в этом теле и начинается живое? Миса хотела скользнуть пальцами под ремень брюк, но женщина остановила её, перехватив запястье.

\- Нет, я хочу... — Тэнно не знала, что хотела сказать. Но Кела знала. И, похоже, была готова поддаться чужому желанию. Что?

Оставшиеся пуговицы и молнии были расстёгнуты, женщина освободилась от униформы в несколько резких движений и немного смущённо отвела взгляд. Конечно, тело, распластанное перед ней сейчас, было совершенным, а она выглядела, словно дешёвый рабочий с Земли с самыми уродливыми протезами. Генеральша гниющей клонированной плоти. Миса села на столе, рассматривая женщину. Живого в Келе Де Тэйм осталось совсем немного, кажется, лишь кожа в нескольких местах - лицо, плечи, правая часть груди и живот. Всё её тело давно поддерживалось внутри металлическими пластинами и провода прочно срослись со всеми венами, но остатки плоти... Гордиться вообще нечем, бледная пятнистая кожа, в шрамах боевых и операционных, сморщенная вместе с покорёженным металлом. Руки и ноги, большая часть спины и все левая половина туловища — полностью металл на шарнирах, и она была такой ещё задолго до поединка с Мисой.

Девушка протянула руки, обнимая ладонями чужие бока, разглядывала её, кажется с нежностью, стала поглаживать, и это вывело Келу из себя:

\- Ну, что, нравится? Чувствуешь себя лучше, Тэнно, увидев, какой я урод?

\- Нет, я? — полувопросительно возразила Миса, Кела перехватила её запястья, заводя руки за голову, и сжала твёрдыми и длинными механическими пальцами, а другой рукой взяла за подбородок и поцеловала туда, где почти окончательно сформировались губы, Миса шумно выдохнула. Хозяйка Ратуума проследовала ладонью вниз по телу, и девушка выгнулась навстречу этой руке, со стоном впуская железные пальцы в своё.. лоно? Тэнно продолжила сладко стонать и подрагивать, движения вошли в привычный ритм, Кела вроде бы ослабила хватку на её запястьях, даже отпустила их, позволив снова обнять себя, и варфрейм напряглась в болезненной истоме, словно пружина, готовящаяся к выстрелу, как вдруг ощутила тяжесть, будто кольцо на своей шее. Кела сжала в железных пальцах изящную шейку и, не останавливаясь, упивалась стонами и последовавшими мольбами своей пленницы, которая сжала ноги на чужих бёдрах и дрожала всем телом, а потом снова стала извиваться как змея, не прекращая насаживаться на пальцы своей мучительницы. Промелькнули разные мысли, о том, что кто-то может узнать, или о том, что что-то можно повредить, о том, что Кела безумна, или Миса безумна? Ощущения заполнили оба разума, вытесняя посторонние мысли. Чем дальше развивалась игра, тем больше варфрейм казалась похожей на человека, казалось будто каждое волокно этого тела действительно менялось на ходу, оживало, Миса снова напряглась в тугой канат мышц и задрожала, ещё ярче работало лицо — щёки горели, рот не закрывался от прерывистого дыхания и стонов, и Кела с восторгом ловила с тёплых синтетических губ настоящие вздохи из неизвестно как устроенных лёгких. Она долго поцеловала свою пленницу, та снова проскулила в ответ, выгибаясь, и Кела около-маниакально рассмеялась. Возможно, это продолжалось вечность, пока в какой-то момент варфрейм не стала просить остановиться. Миса взмолилась, хватаясь за ласкающую её руку, как вдруг с особенно надрывным стоном стиснула в бёдрах бока своей хозяйки, с особой силой вдавила пальцы в чужое плечо, расцарапала пластину на затылке Келы. Та с интересом смотрела, как Миса крупно дрожала, будто её било током, после чего измождённо откинулась назад, в попытке успокоиться, разжать сжимающие Келу конечности, варфрейм хныкала, но тело всё ещё не слушалось. Наконец совладав со своими руками, она приподнялась и уткнулась лбом в плечо Келы, прижавшись к ней, словно к матери, которой никогда не знала.

После полуминутной передышки девушка слегка отодвинулась, лениво опираясь посади себя ладонью на стол, и подслеповато уставилась в яркие огоньки глаз Келы Де Тэйм. Она выглядела шокированной, но крайне довольной. Она коснулась ладошкой её щеки и потянулась к губам для поцелуя.

\- Я, признаться, такого не ожидала, — улыбнулась Кела, и раздалось тихое «клац». Пленница снова ощутила тяжесть на шее и испуганно схватила Келу за руки. — Ошейник тебе к лицу, Тэнно?  
Миса не знала что ответить, она чувствовала себя отвратительно хорошо и боялась даже думать о том, что будет дальше. Тэнно не знала, решительно не понимала, что это всё за ощущения, как это называть и как получить это ещё раз, но хотелось определенно ещё и ещё. Мысль об ошейнике просто тонула в телесных ощущениях, с которыми никто не мог помочь разобраться, поэтому девушка молча и покорно смотрела на хозяйку. Та поднесла к лицу руку, молчаливо разглядывая испачканный протез, и Миса смотрела тоже. Рука, бедра и стол — всё испачкано поблёскивающей полупрозрачной смазкой. Кела с лёгкой завистью развела в стороны слипающиеся пальцы, наблюдая за вязкой жидкостью, уже начавшей подсыхать. Вот бы иметь в своих деталях такую смазку вместо этого ядовитого машинного масла... Может быть, отдать её Тилу Регору на препарирование? Изучит как следует пока живая, извлечёт всё самое интересное и применит в новейших разработках Гринир. Может наконец какой-то прогресс будет в этой бесконечной и бессмысленной войне. Кела сжала кулаки, поставив их на стол по обе стороны от поджатых колен Мисы и не могла поднять на неё взгляд. Кела не знала, что с ней делать. Она не отдаст её никому. Смотреть на неё хотелось вечно, и хотелось слишком сильно. Вот она, в ошейнике, униженная и ни на что не способная, кроме стонов, побеждённая, раздетая, манящая, ни на что не способная, кроме сладких стонов, прекрасная, превосходная, манящая, как никто в этой системе... Тэнно, как бы подтверждая мысли хозяйки, всё так же покорно смотрела на хозяйку, в её горящие, словно у дикого куброу, глаза. Всё сегодня пошло не по плану.

\- И что теперь? — голос Мисы дрогнул и Кела прикрыла глаза от удовольствия. Как же чудесно владеть этой игрушкой? Она коснулась кончиками пальцев подбородка Тэнно, ловя с её губ страх.

\- Играть дальше. — Кела снова улыбнулась, подбирая с пола брюки и пиджак. Она оделась, собрала разбросанные детали брони Мисы. Кела накинула на неё её собственную сандану и отошла к терминалу, открывая какие-то голограммы и что-то печатая. Погас свет, отключилась электроника, зажглись красные огни экстренной подсветки. Кела Де Тэйм объявила в микрофон приказ очистить палубу, после чего обернулась обратно к пленнице. Миса не сопротивлялась, когда хозяйка пристегнула к ошейнику цепь и намотала её на кулак, будто у неё питомец на поводке. Это должно было быть чёртово публичное унижение, но она больше не может так поступить? Кела оставит эту чудесную игрушку только для себя. Она подала девушке свободную руку, чтобы помочь слезть со стола. — В капитанскую каюту, не иначе. На нашу новую арену. — Кела чуть потянула за цепь, но не слишком сильно. Только указывая направление.  
Никто не знает, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Кела Де Тэйм устала, а Миса смогла успокоиться и, с позволения хозяйки, стала крепить обратно все детали брони. Кела молчала, сползая на край капитанской кровати. Потом помогла с креплениями на спине варфрейма. Оставался только шлем. Келе очень не хотелось, чтобы лицо спряталось под шляпой. Миса стояла перед женщиной в нерешительности, Кела всё ещё сидела на краю кровати. Она обняла Тэнно за поясницу, та обняла её в ответ и накрыла макушку ладонью. Это было тепло и хорошо. И максимально неправильно. Когда желание придушить и препарировать успело смениться болезненной нежностью — никто не заметил. Кажется, пора уходить, пока надзирательница уставшая и довольная. А хочется ли уходить? Столько новых.. Чувств? Она столько всего не знает о себе? О варфреймах? Миса решила спросить, как бы издалека.

\- Кто-нибудь знает, что я здесь? — она подразумевала начальство Келы.

\- Нет, — сразу ответила та, потому что это было правдой. Она подняла взгляд на Мису и помогла надеть шляпу. Крепления щёлкнули за ушами. Кела спросила, подразумевая «начальство» Тэнно: — Кто-нибудь знает, что ты здесь?

\- Нет, — точно так же сказала правду Миса и поёжилась. А правильно ли было так искренне отвечать?

Шлем интегрировался в системы и начал анализ. Некритический перегрев систем, несколько повреждённых от мышечного перенапряжения волокон, неопознанные биохимические реакции, неопознанные изменения в- Миса усилием заглушила статистику. Пусть записывается для дальнейшего разбора. Система в норме. Можно связаться с Ордисом, но позже. Миса сфокусировала внимание на женщине перед собой. Она запомнит каждый микрометр этого человека, запомнит все ощущения и без анализаторов системы. Запомнит всё. Этот взгляд тянулся, кажется, целую минуту, становясь всё тяжелее. Кела встала и выпрямилась, вздохнула. Она стала натягивать брюки униформы и отвернулась, чтобы со своего рабочего стола с терминалом планшет.

\- Ты свободна. Я надеюсь, не надо объяснять тебе, то, что произошло...

\- Ничего не произошло, — быстро перебила Миса, закрепляя застёжки санданы на груди. Хозяйка Ратуума ухмыльнулась и совершив пару движений руками над планшетом нагнулась и достала из ящика стола чемоданчик Застёжки шикнули, в чемоданчике сверкнули знакомые изгибы Акстилетто, Миса затаила дыхание. Кела протянула открытый чемоданчик, возвращая оружие, после чего подала свой планшет.

\- Здесь схема вентиляции. Свяжись со своим кораблём и уходи через главный ангар, где обычно стыкуются все участники поединков.

Миса убрала пистолеты на пояс и скопировала себе карту, задержав свои руки и на чужих. Миса смотрела с надеждой, но за шлемом Келе этого видно не было. «Свяжись со мной, пожалуйста, я хочу больше, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...»

\- Спасибо, — выдавила из себя Тэнно и быстро вышла из каюты, не оборачиваясь. Она выбила ногой ближайшую решётку вентиляции, скрываясь из поля зрения камер Гринир.

Кела Де Тэйм накинула пиджак и задержалась у иллюминатора. Вокруг галеона плавали обломки камней и кораблей, сновали Даргины. Спустя некоторое время она пронаблюдала, как какой-то маленький механизм оставил след от полёта, и как он столкнулся с крошечной фигуркой Тэнно, которая выпрыгнула прямо в космос. Слившись в камуфляже с окружающим мусором, силуэт исчез, но новая аппаратура позволила отследить Тэнно до небольшого корабля на краю воздушного пространства Седны. Сохранить данные. Совершенно секретно. Кела сложила руки на груди, оборачиваясь на маленький глаз камеры на терминале за своим столом. Она протянула руку, замешкавшись, но нажала «отменить». «Удалить запись».  
***

\- Оператор, вам поступило зашифрованное сообщение от неизвестного отправителя.

\- Угу, открывай.

«Е 23°51'43.6"S 18°50'17.4"W KDT»

\- Вам о чём-нибудь говорит это послание, оператор?

\- Нет, — быстро ответила Тэнно, прежде чем понять, что значит подпись «КДТ». Прошло всего дней пять, кажется, это был сон? — Хотя...

Это же координаты, определённо, но где? «Е»? Планета «Е»? Европа? Нет, это луна Корпуса. Е... Earth? Земля? Тэнно убрала из сообщения подпись «КДТ» и спросила:

\- Ордис, что находится по этим координатам на Земле?

\- По нашим данным — ничего. Однако... Цефалон Ордис не ограничен только базой данных Лотос! По НЕКОТОРЫМ данным, на этих координатах когда-то функционировала станция Гринир по добыче руды... — Земля, заброшенная база гринир, «КДТ»... Будет весело?

\- Мы долетим до Земли до завтра?

\- По моим подсчётам, да, однако, оператор! Мы ведь только начали расследование перехваченного сигнал бедствия от Цефалона Джордаса. Вдруг ему угрожает неминуемая опасность?

\- Один день может и подождать.

\- Как скажете, оператор, — согласился Ордис, и Тэнно показалось, что он расстроился. Конечно, расстроился. Но это не важно, один день всё это может подождать. Курс на Землю.  
***

\- Я знала, что ты появишься, — прозвучал знакомый голос.  
\- Я знала, что ты позовёшь, — обернулась Миса, заметив два горящих глаза в темноте.


End file.
